fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Riddle
|image= |kanji= トム・リドル |rōmaji= Tomu Ridoru |alias= Philosopher of Manjusri (文殊の哲人, Monju no Tetsujin lit. Philosopher of Transcendent Wisdom) |race= Human |gender = Male |age= 30 |height= 6'0" |weight= 189 lbs |birthday= N/A |eyes= Blue |hair= Silver |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Krexmore Academy of Wizardry |previous affiliation= None |mark location= None |occupation= Magical Instructor |previous occupation= None |team= Krexmore Academy of Wizardry's Staff |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= |base of operations= Krexmore Academy of Wizardry Minstrel |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Tom Riddle (トム・リドル Tomu Ridoru) is a Legal Mage, working as an instructor at the Krexmore Academy of Wizardry (仙術のクレクスモア学院, Senjutsu no Kurekusumoa Gakuin). in Minstrel, one of the foremost magical academies in . A prodigy, Tom originally applied for a teaching career at the age of 17, but was rejected due to his perceived inexperience. Within a few years, Tom reapplied, and was accepted into the fold at Krexmore. Despite having never been a member of a guild, Tom's magical prowess was undeniable, and the staff at Krexmore soon realized the young man had a flare for teaching. Within a short few years, Tom became well known as a teacher who never failed to produce skilled students, many of whom would go on to become powerful mages, with some even gaining footholds and influence in the Council or high-ranking positions in the guilds they chose to join. Due to this, Tom is a man with connections in many corners of the world. With his ability to teach nearly anyone, Tom has gained renown throughout Minstrel and even among other lands as the Philosopher of Manjusri (文殊の哲人, Monju no Tetsujin lit. Philosopher of Transcendent Wisdom). Appearance Despite going on 31, Tom bears the appearance of a younger man with a very effeminate edge to his looks. He has pale skin, sharp eyes with blue irises, and long, straight silver tresses that reaches past his knees, with a single lock combed down over the left side of his face. His build is adverage; fairly tall, about 6'0", Tom's body is thin and rather gangly, lacking any defined musculature that would imply high physical strength. Tom is known to wear formal attire as opposed to more casual clothes; specifically a double-breasted coat with large cuffs and four buttons. Worn underneath the coat is a white shirt with a ruffled collar and front, similar to lace in design. Finally, Tom wears dark green dress pants that match his vest, and ordinary white loafers. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Legal Mages Category:Krexmore Academy of Wizardry Teachers Category:Human Category:Mage Personality History Magic & Abilities Trivia *His name, "Tom Riddle", and his position as a teacher, are a reference to the Harry Potter series. The primary antagonist, Voldemort, born Tom Marvolo Riddle, originally aimed for a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ** Even the age at which he originally applied to teach is an additional reference to Tom Riddle, who also applied at the age of 17 but was rejected, and like Tom, returned to apply again. ** Even his bishōnen appearance fits his basis. Tom Marvolo Riddle was described repeatedly in his youth as being "tall, handsome, with jet-black hair and dark eyes". This fits Tom Riddle, who retains a tall height and is very much a pretty boy, though the similarities end here, as his hair is sleek and silver, and his eyes blue. *Manjusri, in Sanskrit (and in Kanji) translates more appropriately to "Gentle/Soft Glory"; the translation of 'Transcendent Wisdom' was used due to what the bodhisvatta represents, and the fact that it is a more appropriate translation as a moniker fitting a teacher. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Legal Mages Category:Krexmore Academy of Wizardry Teachers Category:Human Category:Mage